1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a board game device which combines the skill features of chess with the excitement of a game simulating military maneuvers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of board games have been available in the prior art, particularly those which move players' pieces to areas of the board in accordance with the call of a die and game instructions. For example, the game of Monopoly utilizes the movement of players' pieces along sequential squares formed adjacent the edges of the board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,249 to Brady discloses a board game which utilizes game pieces, dice and a "driving" track around the center of the board, the game board providing education for players in defensive driving skills in traffic situations.
What is desired is to provide a board game device which conveys a sense of military maneuvering which at the same time utilizing some of the movements associated with the game of chess.